


Tornado Meets Volcano

by wannabehipster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Violence, I Don't Even Know, M/M, because they don't just take shit, it's mutual, kinda poetic, references to violence, some pretty effed up shit, they do love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehipster/pseuds/wannabehipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become as easy as breathing for them, this violent and intoxicating cycle they call <i>love.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tornado Meets Volcano

This relationship (can you even classify it as one?) is heated at it's best and eruptive at it's worst; most of the time it's a perilous balance between calm and violent. On the good days, it's great-complete with sweet nothings and lazy cuddle sessions. But when it's bad, it's atrocious-ending up in broken things (ranging from mirrors to vases to the rare nose.) They both want to control it (the vicious urges that scream _break_ and _hurt_ and _snap_ ), so desperately that the guilt claws up their throat before being shoved back down; neither of them is strong enough to resist so they glare, yell, and throw wild punches in an anger-riddled tantrum.

 

The types of anger differ between the two boys, the two boys who love each other so much that it warps everything into something foreign and dangerous. When Harry's mad, he's like one of those tornadoes that rip through Kansas in the middle of May. He goes from peaceful to furious quicker than a blink of an eye and makes sure everyone in a fifty foot radius knows about it. He's loud, his rage filling the air with venom and fire as he spits profanity and his (arguably skewed) reasoning. His knuckles stand stark wait against the usual complexion as he tries (so hard but it's never enough) to keep his temper under control; nine out of ten times he ends up punching anything closest. He didn't mean to hit Zayn the first time, he was aiming for the wall but then Zayn (being the little _fucker_ that he is) moved that fraction of an inch, so Harry's fist ended up covered in ruby red instead of dusty white. Harry was appalled but somehow it felt _right_ (which he spent countless nights worrying over;) Zayn just grit his teeth, shoved past him and went to survey the damage with a grimace. Every time after that first hit, he doesn't let Zayn leave without him, he sits Zayn down and examines the latest round of damage (he went to a first-aid course in university, he's qualified to do this shit) as he dabs peroxide into the wounds.

 

Zayn's anger is more like a volcano, slowly builds and builds until he erupts. He hides the fury quite well, for days (his record is a week and a half, but who's counting?) until Harry does something miniscule and then he cracks. His rage is silent, the only thing that defines it is some extra broody-ness and general sour behavior until the urge too release it becomes too much; and when it does-Harry's almost always the unfortunate victim. The surge of power is intoxicating, if they could bottle it and sell it- Zayn would not mind being an addict; but the rush fades just as quick and then the guilt creeps in. Swallows him up and drags him under, drowning in it (he can't swim, even if he could it wouldn't be _enough_ ) and the only thing he can do to save himself is to fix Harry up, wipe the liquid life off his face and kiss each bruise.

 

They're not always sweet, if the urge isn't quenched after a collision, sex is the perfect alternate method. Rough thrusts and harsh touches do the trick, plus there's nothing better than exerting their love/lust/hate (the both of them don't _do_ labels) by some good wall-fucking. It's much easier too pass of bruises with the excuse of “it happened in the throws of passion”, then the truth, “it happened because he was pissed beyond normal limits”; lying is one of the things Harry and Zayn improved on since this cycle begun.

**//**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the song "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem and "Love the Way You Lie: Part Two" by Rihanna because reasons


End file.
